canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2015/Mondegreen VS Tiffany HR (feat. Armin)
auf einem Dachboden Mach nicht auf unschuldig, keiner ist ein Engel, kill Vampire wie du willst, weil du als Freizeitbeschäftigung deine Artgenossen grillst, hilfst Armin aus den Deprie-Phasen, wir sind nicht bei der Seelsorge, skippen wir mal Option 1 bis 3 und kommen wir zur 4, tu mir einen Gefallen und bring dich um, ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier. Armin meinte wir gucken wer weiter kommt, doch ich bin nicht hier um mit ihm gleich gestellt zu werden, denn ich halte meine Fans wie ein Hirte schon in Herden, ich werde missverstanden gepitched: Mondegreen, doch meine Lines hast du wohl hoffentlich verstanden, spiel doch nicht so als ob du Zorin nicht hassen würdest, du bist nicht Miss Jesus, off-beat Nazis und McPhersons hasst jeder. on-beat Hast ja ne geile Selbstironie, mit Kleidchen in ein Rapturnier, Wat bist du denn? Amy Rose oder wat, aber eine Roses battlen dich sowieso nicht, müssen weiter Fußball suchten, und jetzt kommt ein schwarzer Österreicher, #DavidAlaba! von Armin gerappt Du machst zwar auf Engel, aber bist nicht fly, du siehst mit den grünen Haaren aus wie die beste Freundin von Song, Neon-farbige Haare, richtig high! Schwörst dir alle Vampire zu töten, doch lebst selber noch, dir kommt deine Logik in die Quere, wie bei Logo im Rap-Genre! 2 einer Grafitti-Wand, Armin lehnt an der Wand hinter Mondegreen und schaut ihm zu Mondegreen Du bist ein Wunder der Quantenphysik, Denn du gewinnst niemals, Übrigens nette Halskette, ist die von Tiffany und Co.? Eher nicht, denn dir fehlt das Preisgeld du Hoe, Wir opfern Isaac für deinen Tod, blickt im Hintergrund auf: D: knallen dir Armins Laterne gegen den Kopf, dann fährst du gegen nen Baum, [Armin will Monde den Mund zu halten, weil er das B-Wort gedropped hat Dann schlag ich mit nem Silberkreuz die Scheibe und dein Schädel ein, dann bist du mit deinen toten Freunden unter dem Namen Pauline Walker vereint. Ich hab schon Sp*sten tot geprügelt, da hast du alltäglich random Vampire gekillt. Für dich ist immer Gegenteiltag, Rap ist deine echte Seite, die Freundlichkeit ist eine Lüge, wie die Psyche von Armin oder Universe, und grinst noch breiter als die Fresse von Diverse! wechselt, und Monde sieht entstellt aus, Armin trägt nen Mantel und eine Harry Potter Brille Du bist die ganze Zeit am Friedhof, hast du das Cotard-Syndrom? Aber auch nicht so wichtig, ich krieg noch Gelbfieber, denn dein abgef*cktes Benehmen ist herausragend, wie Zähne von nem Bieber! Doch dein Rap ist wie Cholera, ich sterb noch vor Kotzen, alter, auf Mobius gibt es nur gelbe Fotzen! Ich hab nach einer Runde von dir Amöbenuhr, denn ich sche*ß bei deiner Mucke als hätt ich nen Peitschenwurm! Ich will nicht mir dir reden, nie! Ich bin schon von deiner Mucke entstellt, und hab kein Bock auf Naegleria Fowleri! Hast als Haustier sicher ne Krötenechse, weil du ja gerne Blut saufst, und Zack der haemolacria-kranke Spast ist dein bester Freund, aber back to topic, ich muss wieder on point! von Armin Alter, du schuldest ihm Krankenkasse, er ist dank deiner Mucke tot, er kriegt Durchfall ich Verstopfung, er hat Mongoose T und ich Mongoose S gekriegt, Kategorie:CtC 2015 Achtelfinale